It's me
by Cap'n Morgan222
Summary: Kendall took up a job as the new night guard of an old pizzeria. But this is no ordinary job. Yet there may be a lighter side to Freddy and the gang. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1: The First Night

First story guys! Please follow me and comment about what you think. Also I would like some art on this story please. Thank you!

I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. It is owned by Scott Cawthon. This is simply a fan fiction, also Emily Jennings is a character I just made up and is in no way meant to resemble anyone living or dead, if it does it's purely coincidental, enjoy!

Eighteen-year old Kendall Morgan looked up at the sign to the pizzeria,"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I remember this old place." He remembered when he was a kid. He had so much fun playing with Freddy and the gang. They were all nice, but his favorite had always been Foxy and his adventures at Pirate Cove. He shook his head and realized he was still standing outside. A cold gust of wind swept by and he shuddered. "This is no time for nostalgia." He opened the door to the pizzeria and looked around. Other than the janitor, there was no one else here. He checked his watch,"11:45" he said to himself,"I still got time before my shift starts." Kendall was working the night shift as the pizzeria's security guard. He had seen the ad in the paper, and, since he had so many memories there, decided to take the job. His mom had seemed troubled when he told her about the job. He told her he'd be fine and that no one would want to steal from there anyway. So it'd be easy money. All he had to do was sit there and watch the restaurant, simple. The janitor finished up and finally noticed him,"hey! you the new night guard?" Kendall smiled at him,"yes, I am." The janitor returned the smile,"well, good luck on your first night." "Thanks,"he replied. The janitor looked up at the clock and his smile disappeared. Kendall followed his gaze, the clock read 11:50. The man put his broom up and quickly left the pizzeria, glancing over his shoulder as he left. Kendall was intrigued by the janitor's strange behavior, but thought nothing of it.

He approached the stage. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were all there, but they looked a little damaged. Bonnie's arm was a bit dented and a few wires were sticking out the back of his neck. Chica had food stains all over her and a few missing teeth. Freddy's face had hand smudges on it, probably a young, playful, child. His leg looked a bit dented and so did a spot on his back. He headed to Pirate Cove to check on Foxy.

As he approached the curtain, he noticed a sign that read,"Sorry! Out of Order!" He remembered "The Bite of '87" he sighed,"so they closed you down huh?" He pulled himself up and into the Cove. He coughed as dust billowed up from his footsteps. He pulled out his flashlight and turned it on. Foxy was sitting on the floor, his legs were gone, only the endo-skeleton legs remained. His jaw was loose, he had tears on his chest and arms, a few teeth had fallen out, his left eye was a bit droopy and his hook was bent. "Why hasn't anyone fixed you Foxy?" Kendall asked. Foxy didn't move, or even acknowledge Kendall's question. "You were always my favorite Foxy. Maybe I can fix you."

He ran to his car and popped the trunk. He pulled out a tool box and ran back inside. He entered Pirates Cove and set to work. He screwed Foxy's jaw back into place, bent and reinforced his hook, fixed his eye lid, adjusted his teeth, and sewed his arms and chest back up. He couldn't do anything about the legs though. He figured he could fix that later. He waved good bye and started to leave. As he headed back to his office, he could have sworn he heard someone say "thank you" he turned around to look at the Cove. Nothing came, he shook his head and entered his office.

"This is cramped." He thought to himself. The tiny, dimly-lit, office was covered with child's drawings and posters. All he had was a small desk, a fan, a chair, a laptop, and a phone. He tried to make himself as comfortable as possible. He flicked on the fan, leaned back and went to sleep.

The phone rang, causing Kendall to fall out of his chair. He stood up, stretched and picked up the phone,"hello?" He answered sleepily. No one answered, and he realized that a button on the machine was blinking. He pressed it and a man's voice came through the speaker,"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night." So it was a recorded message."Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" The man's tone was making him a bit nervous,"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."WHAT!" Kendall almost shouted. Was this place dangerous? It was a pizzeria for Pete's sake!

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night." "The manager didn't say anything about that!" He thought. He took a deep breath as the guy continued, "Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." How could this guy laugh?! There are killer animatronics out to get him and this guy laughs?!

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

Kendall frantically grabbed the laptop sitting on the desk and turned it on. He flipped to the stage camera and nearly dropped the laptop. Bonnie was gone. He clicked through the cameras and this time nearly threw the laptop. Bonnie was in the storage room, staring right into the camera, his eyes black with pinpricks of white in the middle. "How could he be so creepy?" Kendall thought. He stared at Bonnie a little longer, then flipped back to the stage camera. Chica was gone too!

He flipped through the cameras, trying desperately to find her. He got to the kitchen camera and realized the video feed was out but the audio wasn't. He could hear pots and pans clanging around. Was Chica getting a snack? He mentally face-palmed himself,"robots don't eat you idiot." He chuckled nervously and turned on the left door light. Bonnie was standing there, staring at him. He yelled and fell out of his chair. He reached up and slammed his fist into the red door button. The door came slamming down with a loud *BANG* He got up, trembling and breathing rapidly. He got back into his chair and tried to slow down his racing heart. He opened the laptop with shaking hands and noticed in the corner of the laptop, there was a power meter. It read 88% and was draining steadily. He remembered Phone Guy's words,"remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power." With a quivering hand he pressed the door button. It flew up with an equally loud *BANG* He pressed the light button and was relieved to see that Bonnie was no longer there. He sat back down and checked the cameras again. Bonnie was in the janitor's closet. He now knew why the janitor had looked so nervous, this place was a living nightmare. He flipped through the cameras and saw Chica standing near his office. Her mouth was open and he could see a set of animatronic teeth behind her regular teeth. He looked at the camera a bit longer then suddenly, the camera feed went dark. He lowered the camera and hit the right door light. She was standing there her mouth open and making a strange groaning sound. He hit the door button just as she started forward. The door slammed down and Kendall heard a *Thud* as she hit the door. He checked his watch "2:45" He groaned,"Great, I'm stuck in here with these crazy robots till 6."

He thought about making a run for the exit and getting as far away from here as possible, but he didn't know how fast these guys were. So he decided he was safest here. He opened the door and checked to see if Chica was still there. As he hit the light, Chica lunged forward and knocked him back into his seat, screaming into his face. Kendall screamed and lashed out with his feet. The blow hit Chica in the stomach, knocking her back against the desk. He ducked underneath her arm and bolted out the door.

He looked down the hallway and saw two yellow eyes staring at him. He turned and started to run for the exit. He heard metallic footsteps growing louder and louder behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Foxy sprinting after him, his animatronic legs hitting the ground with a quick *clang* *clang* *clang*. Kendall screamed and kept running. As he neared the exit, he tripped over a chair that had fallen over and hit the ground hard. He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. He rolled over and saw Foxy stalking towards him. Kendall gasped and tried to stand up but Foxy grabbed him by the throat and started to choke him. Kendall struggled against the animatronic's grip, his breath came in ragged gasps as his windpipe was slowly crushed. "F... Foxy, I...it's me." The animatronic didn't answer and increased his grip. Kendall felt around, trying to find a weapon. "The flashlight!" He reached down with one hand and pulled the flashlight from his pocket. With all his might, he swung the flashlight at Foxy's head. It collided with the side of Foxy's head and seemed to have knocked something loose. Suddenly, Foxy released him. Kendall struggled onto his hands and knees, coughing and hacking. "K...K...K...Kendall..?" Kendall slowly stood and faced Foxy,"Yes," he coughed,"that's my name. You... Remember me?" Foxy's face recognized him and nodded,"A...A...Aye, ye be the l...lad that helped me y..years ago." Kendall wondered why Foxy couldn't speak very clearly,"are you okay?" He asked. Foxy pointed to his throat,"your voice box?" Kendall asked. Foxy nodded. He was still a bit wary and cautiously backed away from Foxy. Suddenly Foxy scooped him up in a hug. "Y... Y... You're the lad that fixed me jaw and costume!" "Yes!" Kendall gasped, Foxy was squeezing a bit too hard,"Foxy... Can't... Breathe." Foxy released him and he fell to the ground. "S...s...sorry laddie, I forget me own strength sometimes." Kendall stood and said with a wheeze,"I could fix your voice box too, Foxy." "W...why do ye want to help me?" Kendall smiled,"you were my favorite Foxy, come on, I'll get my tools." Kendall was still a bit weirded out that Foxy wasn't trying to kill him, but didn't want to provoke him either.

He peeked in the door of the office. Chica wasn't there, he sighed in relief and entered the office, Foxy following. "Alright, let's see what I can do." Foxy sat down and opened his mouth. Kendall was a bit nervous about doing this. He would rather not lose his hand, but was afraid of what would happen if he didn't. At least Foxy seemed a bit more friendly than Bonnie or Chica. He carefully reached into Foxy's mouth and felt around till he found the voice box. He gently pulled the box out of Foxy's mouth and set it in his lap. It was a small black box, he opened and found a few wires had worn off. He dug around his tool chest until he found the correct wires. He removed the old wires and attached the new ones. He reattached the voice box to Foxy's endo skeleton. Foxy closed his mouth then suddenly leaped up,"Thank ye laddie! I feel like a new fox now!" Kendall stood,"Glad I could help." He checked his watch,"4:15" he said to himself.

Suddenly, Foxy pushed him back behind his desk. "What the...? Foxy what are you doing?" Foxy was staring at the left door and emitting a low growl. His hook was raised and his legs were bent. Kendall crept to the door and hit the light. Chica was there staring at Foxy,"What are you doing in there Foxy? You get the endo?" Her voice sounded better than Foxy's and had a girly tone to it. Kendall crouched behind the desk as Chica entered the room. "Where is he Foxy?" Foxy held her expressionless gaze "He be no endo, Chica. He be a lad." Chica made a weird noise that Kendall guessed was a laugh,"Don't be ridiculous, Foxy. Freddy says that no endo goes without a suit." Foxy slowly bared his teeth,"I said, he's not an endo. He be a Lad!" Chica looked serious,"where...is...the...endo." Kendall looked up and saw a screwdriver teetering on the edge of the desk. Before he could catch it, it fell and hit the ground with a *CLING* Chica turned to the desk and started to walk toward it. Foxy jumped in front of her and snarled,"No one be touching this lad!" Chica screamed and lunged forward, sinking her teeth into Foxy's good arm. Foxy used his hook to slash at her back while he bit her shoulder. Kendall jumped up and ran around behind Chica. She was too busy fighting Foxy to notice him. He used the screwdriver to open the panel on the back of her head. He opened her CPU and saw a yellow chip on the side of her main unit. He pried the chip out with the screwdriver and Chica slumped to the ground.

Kendall hit both door buttons then examined the chip he'd pried off of Chica."what's this?" He asked. Foxy shrugged,"I don't know laddie." Suddenly, Chica bolted upright. Kendall jumped back and Foxy raised his hook. Chica looked at Kendall and said,"Hello Mr. Guard! Would you like a pizza?" Kendall looked at her then at Foxy,"Uh, sure." She made a strange expression, probably a smile and got up. She walked past Kendall and went straight to the kitchen. Kendall turned and looked at Foxy,"well that was, weird." Foxy nodded,"aye lad, that it was." Kendall looked down at the chip he still held in his hand. "Hey Foxy, turn around real quick." Foxy looked confused then shrugged and turned around. Kendall opened the back panel of his head and opened Foxy's CPU. He saw the exact same chip Chica had, only it was red. It was loose, one of the brackets had broken off and it sparked a little bit. Kendall pressed it back into place to see what happened. Foxy screamed and tried to swipe at him with his hook. Kendall screamed and ducked underneath the deadly hook. He grabbed Foxy's chip and yanked it out. Foxy's eyes dimmed and he slumped over.

Kendall inched toward the animatronic fox,"Foxy? Are you alright?" Foxy sat up and looked at him,"Aye Kendall, I be just fine." He looked around,"what...happened?" Kendall held the chip up for him to see."This was in your CPU Foxy, it seems like it makes you try to stuff me in a suit. Foxy's expression turned from one of shock to horror. He dropped down onto his knees and started to cry,"Kendall, Kendall, laddie! I'm so sorry!" Kendall knelt down next to him,"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Foxy looked up at him, he was crying what looked like oil teardrops. Kendall was already amazed that these robots could show emotion let alone cry. "I killed them, I killed them," Kendall became alarmed,"killed them? Killed who? Foxy please tell me!" Foxy looked at him his eyes thick with tears,"the guards, 38 of them." Kendall's mouth dropped in shock, but he shook it off,"that wasn't you Foxy. It was this chip." He held it up to Foxy's face. Foxy stood, took the chip out of Kendall's hand, threw it on the ground and crushed it with his foot. Kendall dropped Chica's chip and stomped on it, shattering it into fragments. They smiled at each other, knowing that Foxy would never have to go through that again. Chica came into the room just then, causing Kendall to scream and jump back. She frowned at his reaction but seemed to perk up instantly,"I made you a pizza!" She held a large pizza in her hands, it was slightly burnt and was so hot the cheese bubbled. Kendall hesitantly took a piece, dropping the slice and letting out a yelp of pain as the slice burned his hand. Chica gave him a sad look,"You don't like the pizza Mr. Guard?" He shook his hand, trying to relieve the pain,"No, Chica, the pizza's really hot. She nodded, seeming to understand, she took a slice of the lava-hot pizza and tossed it into her mouth. Kendall hesitantly picked up the camera laptop and flipped through the cameras to see where the others were. Freddy was still on stage and Bonnie was standing near the tables. This went on for while, alternating between talking to Foxy and trying to talk to Chica, who was more concerned with eating. Suddenly, the 6am bell sounded. Foxy and Chica straightened up, the empty pizza box falling from Chica's arms. They turned and walked back to their appropriate places. Kendall waited for a moment then bolted out the door. He jumped into his car, an old red truck, and sped away from the pizzeria.


	2. Chapter 2: A Life not Lived

He pulled into his house, well rather his parents house. They had moved to Florida and left him the house. He didn't feel like he could leave the place anyway. It was a nice place with a modest living room with a moderate TV, decent bedroom and his game room. He pulled off his jacket and hat and collapsed onto the couch. He was worn down from the events of last night and quickly went to sleep.

He woke up a while later and grabbed some food from the fridge. He sat down and turned on the TV. He thought about last night, who had put those chips in Foxy and Chica? Was it a malfunction?" A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts. He got up and opened the door. A young girl was standing in front of him. She wore a modest tan skirt with leggings and a green shirt with a brown jacket. She had bright green eyes, a pretty face, and short white hair she wore in two small pig tails. He stared at her, stunned,"Woah." He said aloud. She looked at him, surprised,"Excuse me?" He fumbled with his words,"What...um are you...uh..." "Doing here?" She finished. He just stood there and nodded; she giggled,"I'm here to observe your occupation." He continued to stand there, not quite sure what she was talking about. She sighed,"your job, I'm here to observe you while you work." He punched himself mentally, of course! That college student they sent that form out for. Apparently she had no idea what he had for a job. He grabbed her shoulders, startling her a little,"No! Anything but that!" She pulled herself away from him, obviously shaken, but recovered quickly. "Why?" He laughed at her question, oh she had no idea. He looked at his watch "10:15" wow! he had slept longer than he thought. He looked down at himself, he was dressed in a white tee shirt and jeans, he would've dressed a little nicer if he had remembered she was coming. The girl shivered as a cold November wind blew by. "Oh um please, uh come in. He opened the door wider for her and she came inside, obviously relieved to be out of the cold. He offered her a seat in his living room and she graciously accepted, still a bit weirded out by his behavior before. Kendall stood awkwardly,"would you, uh, like something to drink?" She nodded and asked for some hot cocoa. He went into the kitchen and made two cups, and took them to her. Giving her one then sitting down himself, he sipped the hot cocoa. "I don't believe I caught your name." She looked up at him, smiled and said,"My name is Emily." He extended his hand and she shook it,"Kendall, sorry about earlier." She nodded understandingly,"Work stress?" He chuckled,"Oh you have no idea." He thought. He wanted to warn her about the animatronics, about what they might do to her, but all he could say was,"yeah" they talked for a while and he found out her full name was Emily Jennings. She was 17 and was currently living in an apartment not far from here. She also loved video games, shooting, and martial arts. After a while, Kendall checked his watch,"11:30" he stood,"My shift starts at twelve, do you have a ride?" She shook her head,"No, I walked here." He helped her up and they walked out to his car.

A few minutes later, Kendall opened the door to the pizzeria and held it for Emily. She entered and looked around,"I remember this place, I used to come here all the time as a kid." She laughed quietly at the memories she had made. Kendall glanced at his watch"12:00" Uh, Emily, we should get to my office." She looked at him, confused by his sudden nervousness,"Why? Is something wrong?" For some reason he just couldn't say it,"it's just that Freddy and his friends tend to act a little strange after hours." She continued to stare at him,"What do you mean, strange?" Kendall saw something creeping up behind Emily. Kendall slowly slid his flashlight out of his belt,"Emily, walk towards me, slowly." He said, his voice on the edge of panic. Her eyes grew wide as she heard a low, metallic, scraping sound behind her. She slowly turned around. Bonnie was moving at a steady pace towards them, his feet lightly scraping the ground, his eyes nothing but white pinpricks. Emily gasped and stepped back as Bonnie approached. She slipped and fell to the ground, which prompted Bonnie to let out a horrifying screech and charge right for them. Kendall jumped in front of Emily and Bonnie slammed into him, knocking him to the ground a few feet away. Kendall hit the ground hard and gasped as he felt bones break, most likely his ribs. He struggled to draw a breath, as Bonnie held him down. He struggled against the bunny's iron grip but knew it was futile, he closed his eyes and waited for the killing blow. "So, this is how I die? In a pizzeria, at the hands of a psychotic, robot bunny, while protecting a girl I just met." He opened his eyes and saw a blur of red slam into Bonnie, knocking him to the ground. Kendall felt someone grab him under his arms and drag him away from the fight. He looked up and saw Chica's determined face. She dragged him into the office and hit the door buttons. "N...no..." He wheezed, his chest felt like it was on fire, but he picked himself up, leaning on the chair for support. He tried to make his way to the door. Chica stopped him,"No Mr. Guard! Foxy is fighting Bonnie, you could be hurt!" He slowly ducked under her arm and hit the door button. He stumbled down the hallway, leaning on the wall for support,"Gotta...find...Emily." He said through gritted teeth. He pulled himself into the next room and witnessed the terrible fight.

Both Bonnie and Foxy were torn up, their endo skeletons clearly showing underneath. Bonnie was stronger but Foxy was more nimble. Foxy dodged the blows Bonnie threw and swung at him with his hook. The hook sheared right through the top half of Bonnie's face. With a loud SCCCRREECCHH! Foxy ripped the top half of Bonnie's face clean off. Bonnie let out a screech that echoed across the room as he slammed his fist into Foxy's chest, breaking his endo skeleton. Foxy collapsed to the ground as Bonnie let out another screech. Kendall looked around,"Where was Emily?" He saw her hiding underneath a table. He held his stomach and slowly made his way to her. He hid behind a table as Bonnie made his way past them to the office. Kendall slid in next to Emily and she responded with a surprised *eep!* he put his finger to his lips and motioned towards the exit. She nodded and proceeded to get up and run for the door. Suddenly, a figure came out of the shadows and stood in front of her. She screamed and fell backwards as Freddy loomed over her. Kendall watched as he grabbed her by her collar and started to make his way towards the storage room where the suits were. Kendall shook off the pain and sprinted after Freddy.

He peered into the room and saw Freddy trying to force Emily's head into a Chica head. Not really having a plan, he threw himself into the room and slammed his flashlight over Freddy's head,"DON'T...TOUCH...HER!" He screamed. Freddy recoiled as Kendall hit him with the flashlight over and over and over. Freddy screeched and slammed his fist into Kendall's chest, sending him flying against the wall. Kendall felt like his chest had exploded and he couldn't breathe. Freddy was on his feet, groaning and holding his head. Emily jumped up and ran to Kendall. She helped him up and together, they made their way out the door. As they neared the exit, they heard the toreador march, Freddy's song. Kendall shoved Emily out of the way as Freddy crashed into him. The pain was too much and Kendall started to blackout. He felt Freddy grab his arm and drag him back towards the storage room. As they entered the stage room on their way to the storage room, he saw Chica laying in a broken heap near the stage, a now faceless Bonnie stood over her. On the brink of passing out, Kendall summoned up enough strength to yell,"Run!" Then the darkness overtook him.


	3. Chapter 3: What Once Was, is Now No More

Kendall slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Everything was dark and he couldn't see a thing. He sat up when a door suddenly opened. Light flooded the room and Kendall saw what Freddy had done to him. He was covered in gray fur and had a snout similar to Foxy's, only shorter. His hands were thick metal fists. He wore a tattered blue and black pirate vest with matching, equally tattered pants that were cut short at his shins. Two fake cutlasses hung at his side and he had an eye patch that covered his left eye. A head peeked in the doorway and looked around. Kendall called out to the person, pleading for him to help him, but what came out of his mouth only confirmed his horror,"Aarrgghh! I be Cap'n Walt! No running, or I'll make ya walk the plank!" The head focused on him then stepped into the room. The man wore a hat and jacket that said "Security" on it. He approached Kendall and started to examine him,"Hm, I think you'll do, the suit looks pretty new, and your voice box is working fine." The man smiled,"You ready to go Walt?" Kendall attempted to stand but fell back on his rear, earning a chuckle from the man. He stopped as it seemed to agitate the animatronic wolf. He knelt and said with a sad tone,"I know who you are." Kendall straightened up and stared at the man. The man sighed,"You're last week's security guard, aren't you?" Kendall nodded, receiving another sigh from the man,"you didn't deserve this, after what you did for that girl." Kendall suddenly remembered,"E...Emily?" He managed to say. The man nodded,"she went to the police, saying that Freddy was trying to hurt her but you saved her. The police didn't take it too seriously, since there have been several claims about this place. They sent a man down here to check the place out anyway and found Foxy and Chica broken, Bonnie's face torn off, and Freddy's head badly dented. So the police said they were going to move the date of this place's closing to a week from now, due to the damage and the place's sketchy reputation." The man took a deep breath then continued,"then I found you, they moved me to the day shift, then back to this one after you disappeared. It was on my second night, I came in early to get ready for the nightmare that I was gonna face. I went to the back room and found you, laying up against the wall. I saw blood and mucus leaking out of your eyes and mouth. I cleaned you up, and saw...you." Kendall pointed at his chest and said,"Me name is Wal...Wa..Ke...Ken." "Kendall?" The man asked. Kendall nodded. The man looked down at the ground,"I'm sorry." Kendall reached up and set a hand on the man's shoulder, trying to reassure him. "My names Mike, I'm sorry but technically, Kendall is dead, you are now Captain Walter Wolf, Foxy's replacement." Kendall realized that he was no longer a human, just a machine to entertain children for the rest of his life, or until this place closed. An oily tear drop leaked from his eye and hit the ground. He'd never see his family again, or if he did, they wouldn't know it was him. And Emily, he liked her from the moment he saw her. Now, he would never see her again. He started crying, thick oily tear drops that splattered to the floor. Mike patted his shoulder,"hey, don't cry, I know it's bad but if the kids like you, this could be fun. Just try not to kill me, okay." Kendall nodded, he decided to himself that he was no longer Kendall, he was Walter Wolf, Captain of pirates cove.

*A few days later*  
>Walt finished his pirate song with a bow, earning some excited cheers from the few children that surrounded his cove. He smiled at them, as they left,"This is the last day." He sighed, then looked at the stage and saw Freddy standing alone telling a joke to a few kids. None of the kids laughed, in fact a few of them cried. They were whisked away by their parents, off to their tables for some of that awful pizza. Mike had cleaned his remains out of him two days ago. He didn't mind, he kinda liked entertaining the kids anyway. The speaker crackled loudly as Mike made an announcement,"Alrighty everyone! Freddy's Pizzeria is now closed, but I have news." Walt's ears perked up,"what could it be?" "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is going to be reopened later on, so come back then to experience the magic and wonder of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, where all your dreams can come true! Have a good night everybody!" "Well that sounded rehearsed." Walt thought. Parents quickly gathered their children and ushered them out to their cars, then they sped off into the night.<p>

Later that night, everyone was gone except Mike. Walt hopped down from his cove and ran to the office. He skidded in and said,"Hi Mike!" *Walt had found out that, at night, he could speak in his regular voice instead of his pirate voice* Mike screamed and fell out of his chair. Walt hurried over to him and set him on his feet,"Sorry Mike, didn't mean to startle ya." Mike took a few deep breaths before speaking,"it's okay, this is my last day, all I have to do is keep Freddy and Bonnie away." Mike flipped through the cameras and started to panic,"Oh no! Oh no no no no no no no!" Walt looked at him with concern,"something wrong?" Mike looked up at him, his face white with fear,"Bonnie's right outside my door!" "Then close the door!" Walt exclaimed. Mike ran to the door just as Bonnie threw himself into the room. He landed on Mike and screeched into his face. "GET OFF HIM!" Walt screeched. He grabbed the bunny's arm and wrenched him off of Mike. With a grunt he hurled the rabbit out of the room and into the hallway wall. He sunk his teeth into Bonnie's stomach and yanked back, tearing a mess of fabric from his suit. Bonnie screeched and tried to fight back but he was pinned to the wall and couldn't go anywhere."THIS IS FOR CHICA AND FOXY!" Walt yelled. He grabbed Bonnie's arm and ripped it clean off his body. Bonnie screeched in pain as oil started to spew out of his wound. Walt began to beat the damaged bunny with his own arm until thick brown arms grabbed Walt from behind and threw him down the hallway. He hit the ground but recovered quickly. Freddy was standing in front of Bonnie, his eyes white pinpricks. He was a head taller than Walt but not as new as him. Bonnie sparked, made a strange gasping noise, then collapsed to the ground. Freddy glanced down at Bonnie and Walt seized that opportunity to lunge forward and throw a hard jab at Freddy's face. The blow connected with Freddy's jaw and Walt felt the bear's jaw snap. Freddy recovered and Walt saw that his blow had knocked Freddy's eyes loose. They looked out of focus and his jaw hung loose. Freddy threw a fist at Walt's head. The blow slammed into his head and knocked the tip of his snout loose. Walt grabbed the broken tip of the snout and tore it off the suit, leaving a skull-like nose's underneath. Freddy threw another punch and Walt ducked under it. Walt stepped in and hit Freddy on the side of his head. The blow rattled Freddy's head and he fell onto his rear. Walt kicked him onto his back and started hammering on his head with his fists. He felt Freddy's head start to fracture as the blows slammed into the metal. Freddy grabbed Walt's fists and flung him over his head. Walt slammed into the wall and left a gaping hole in it. Walt struggled to his feet as Freddy stormed towards him. Freddy slammed his fist into Walt's stomach and felt something break. Walt gasped as he felt his skeleton get rattled by the blow, no doubt something was broken. Freddy continued his furious onslaught, pounding his fists into Walt's stomach. Walt sunk his teeth into Freddy's shoulder and tore out a chunk of suit, wires and metal. Freddy screeched and released Walt. Walt saw Mike come up behind Freddy and do something on his back. Freddy's eyes dimmed and he crumpled to the ground.

Mike stood there, holding a mess of wires that had been Freddy's main power unit. Walt took deep breaths as he leaned against the wall. Mike hurried over to him,"Here, let me look at the damage." Walt complied and let Mike open up the front of his suit. He inhaled sharply when he saw what Freddy had done."Your CPU is knocked loose and some of your ribs are broken. And...your main support system is destroyed." Walt's eyes flickered,"Ca...can you...f...fix me?" Mike opened his mouth but slowly shut it. He looked down at the floor and shook his head,"I can't, I'm sorry Walt." Walt was quiet for a minute, then said,"Help me move them." They dragged Bonnie and Freddy to the storage room and tossed them into a corner. When that was done, Walt slowly climbed into Pirates Cove and slumped against the wall. Mike came in and knelt down next to him. Walt turned to Mike, his eyes flickering as his power started to fail," Mike, whatever ha...happens, pl...please do...don't let them destroy Chica, Foxy, and me." Mike nodded solemnly,"I'll try" Walt grabbed Mike's hand and whispered,"t...tell...E...E...Emily I lo...liked...her." With that, Walt's blue eyes flickered, then went dark.


	4. Chapter 4: Old Friends and New Enemies

Not exactly a fan of POV's but here ya go.

*A few years later*

Emily adjusted her cap and coat as she entered her office. It was after the reopening day of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. She didn't want to take this job, but her rent was overdue and she needed the money badly. Besides, everything was new, new and advanced animatronics, better power, which meant the lights wouldn't be going out on her, more room, and fresh cameras. The only thing that confused her was the old, nasty, Freddy Fazbear head that rested on her desk."Guess it's a collectible." She muttered to herself. All it did was remind her of that night, at the old pizzeria. Freddy was about to kill her then Kendall came in. She sighed, she kinda liked him, and he had died to save her. She wondered where he was, they hadn't spoken much on religion while they were with each other; she hoped he was saved. The phone rang and she ignored it, it was probably for the boss anyway. She shut the phone off and started to flip through the cameras. She stopped as she got to the storage room. She gasped as she saw Freddy and Bonnie lying on the ground in broken heaps,"at least they won't be bothering me." she remarked. She wondered where old Foxy and Chica were, she hadn't seen them since what happened years ago. Why had Foxy tried to save Kendall? Was he actually nice? Was Chica nice too? Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a noise in the vent to the left of her. She flipped to the left vent camera and let out a scream,"OH MY GOSH! THERES A LITTLE KID STUCK IN THE VENT!" She calmed down a bit when she realized it wasn't a kid, it was only Balloon Boy."She knelt down next to the vent and flashed her flashlight down the vent. There he was, he had a smile on his face, a helicopter hat adorning his head,"Hi!" He said happily."Uh, hi." Emily replied,"what are you doing in there?" BB's smile broadened,"I'm playing a game!" She faked a smile, a bit of fear creeping into her heart,"what kind of game?" His smile widened into a freaky, demonic grin,"Get the guard!" He replied. She gasped and stumbled back as BB started to crawl towards her. He crawled out of the vent and hopped up to face her. She shrunk back behind her desk,"S...stay away from me!" She gasped, her voice trembling. He didn't lose his smile,"I'm not going to get you, that's the others' job." Her heart paralyzed in fear,"o...others?" BB nodded and pointed down the hallway,"yes, others." She flicked on her flashlight and she felt like her heart had stopped. The new animatronics were standing at the end of the hallway, staring at her. She screamed and the animatronics rushed her in response. She screamed again, jumped over the desk, pushed BB out of the way, and crawled into the vent.

She felt her hat fall off of her head as she entered the crawl space. A hand grabbed the end of her coat so she peeled it off and kept crawling. She continued to crawl through the vents, trying to find a way out,"I should've never taken this job!" She gasped. She crashed into a vent cover. The impact made her head pound. She groaned and shook her head to clear the pain from her pounding head. She contorted herself until her feet were facing the vent. It took her three tries to kick the cover loose and it fell to the floor with a clatter. She pulled herself out and looked around. She was in the main party room and she could hear the animatronics milling about, searching for her. She made her way toward the exit and saw the Toy Bonnie standing guard. "Great, she's not gonna move, which means I'm stuck here until 6." Toy Freddy turned the corner in front of Toy Bonnie and started to make his way toward Emily. She gasped and ran back the way she came. She ran into a door that had a sign on it that read"Parts and Service" Without thinking, she ran inside and shut the door.

She twisted the lock on the door and sat down, trying to catch her breath. This had been the worst night of her life and it wasn't over yet. She flicked on her flashlight and let out a terrified *Eep* an old Freddy Fazbear costume was lying on the floor in front of her, it's eyes seemed locked onto her. She stared at it for a few seconds, imaging it jumping up and strangling her to death. After a few minutes of silence, she got up and walked around the old suit. Behind it was Bonnie, she remembered him. That cursed rabbit had almost killed Kendall. She cried quietly for a minute, then wiped her eyes,"no, what's done is done, these two can't hurt anyone anymore." She kicked Bonnie's head with her foot, sending a little jolt of pain up her leg. Foxy and Chica lay in broken heaps in the corner. She walked over to them and looked them over. She opened up Foxy's suit and saw his skeleton. It was cracked and his power unit was loose. She thought for a moment then said,"hang tight Foxy, maybe I can fix you." She went over to Bonnie and tore open his suit. His power unit looked good, a little dusty, but seemed to be in working order. She carefully removed it and some spare parts from Bonnie's skeleton. She set to work on Foxy, applying the parts to Foxy's damaged skeleton. Finally she plugged the power source and Foxy's yellow eyes flickered to life. Foxy looked around then focused on Emily,"where am I?" He asked. "Your in the brand new Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. Everything's new here, even your replacements." Foxy shot up,"no one be replacin Cap'n Foxy!" He stopped then suddenly whirled to Emily,"Wait! Where's Kendall?" Emily's eyes filled with tears as she said,"Freddy killed him years ago. He's...gone." She burst into tears as she finished. She cried for several minutes then leaned up against Foxy. Foxy put his arm around her and pulled her close,"there there lass, don't cry." After a few minutes she stopped and her eyes started to grow heavy. She sighed then fell asleep against Foxy.

*Foxy's POV*

"Poor lass, losing Kendall has done a lot to her. Kendall was a good lad, he had heart and obviously had feelings for this lass." He noticed a gray wolf sitting up against the wall opposite of him,"I don't remember him. Was he just an empty suit?" His question was answered as the wolf's eyes flickered to life.

*OC/Walt's POV*

I woke up to a dark room, the only light coming from two yellow eyes across the room. Suddenly, the two eyes were in my face and I felt a metal hook against my throat. "Who are ye?" A voice whispered. I recognized that voice!"F...Foxy?" The eyes didn't waver,"that be my name. What...is...yours." His voice was threatening, so I tried to tell him,"My name is K...Walt." This cursed voice box is keeping me from saying who I am, or was. My eyes adjusted and I saw a naked endo skeleton laying up against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Something happened, my mind darkened, and I lost control of myself,"No endo goes without a suit." I said, but this voice was not my own. I pushed past Foxy and headed for the endo.

*No POV*

Emily woke up and felt around for her flashlight. She flicked it on and gasped at what she saw. A huge wolf animatronic was heading right for her, his blue eyes flickering in the dark. "FOXY, HELP ME!" She screamed. A blur of red fur hit the wolf from behind and brought him down hard. They crashed to the floor with a loud metallic crash. Emily got up and ran to the corner of the room, farthest away from the two. They were fighting savagely, Foxy was slashing at the wolf's face while the wolf was hammering on Foxy's head. "Lass!" Foxy cried out,"there be a chip in the back of its head!" Emily stood petrified, she had to run into that fight and somehow open the back of this demonic wolf's head. She steeled herself then rushed into the brawl.

The wolf was on top of Foxy, pounding his head with his fist. Foxy didn't have much time, she needed to do this quickly. She scrambled up behind the wolf and grabbed the panel on the wolf's head. The wolf screeched and tried to turn around and hit her, but Foxy grabbed its arms, buying Emily enough time to open the panel and find the chip. It was white, and looked fairly new. She grabbed it and pulled on it with all her might, but the chip didn't budge. The wolf got one of its arms free and whirled around, it's fist hitting her in the stomach and propelling her into the wall. Her vision started to go blurry as she was on the verge of passing out. She saw the wolf stand, kick Foxy, and make its way towards her. She tried to move but her arms felt like lead. The wolf knelt down in front of her. It's eyes bright and piercing. It reached out to grab her. Emily heard a loud click, as if something had chipped. The wolf started to shake violently then fell on its back. It thrashed around for a moment then lay still. It's eyes dimmed then faded. Emily sat there breathing hard. Her head pounding and spots clouded her vision. She sighed, then passed out.


	5. Chapter 5: It's me

New Chapter guys! Hard to write these cause of school, but tomorrow is our last day. Then it's Thanks giving break, I'll post more chapters then. Enjoy!

Emily opened her eyes and saw a man standing over her. She sat up and looked around. She was laying on the floor of the office. The man was taller than her and wore a thick navy blue jacket and what appeared to be oil-stained blue jeans. "Hey there." The man said with a smile. She shook her head,"hey" she replied. She tried to get up but groaned in pain as a jolt shot from her stomach. The man helped her lay back down,"hey, hey, easy now! You got hit pretty hard. Two broken ribs but nothing permanent." He sat down next to her,"the names Mike, Mike Schmidt." "F...Foxy..." Emily gasped. The man seemed to sadden when she said the foxes' name,"yeah, he's okay, but I need to tell you something." She looked up at him,"what is it?" Before he could speak, the gray wolf walked into the room, heading straight for them."LOOK OUT!" Emily screamed. She tried to get up, but stopped as another jolt of pain forced her down. The man backed away from Emily as the wolf drew closer. Emily backed up all the way to the wall and closed her eyes, waiting for this thing to take her life. Her life flashed before her eyes and she started to cry. She'd never see her family or friends, she had had her whole life to live and it was gonna end here. She felt two hands gently rest on her shoulders and she opened her eyes. The wolf was staring into her eyes; it's own not as scary as before. They were softer and looked sad, yet happy at the same time. "Emily," the wolf said quietly,"it's me." She stared hard at him,"W...what?" The gray wolf squeezed her shoulders gently,"It's me... It's Kendall." She stared at him for a few seconds, then screamed,"NO! YOUR LYING! HE DIED YEARS AGO!" She started to cry again. Kendall waited patiently until she stopped then lifted her head gently,"It's me Emily. I know it's bizarre to think about, but when Freddy put me into this suit, my spirit possessed it." She put her head in her hands and was silent for several minutes then lifted it and stared at him again. "If it's really you, then why did you attack me?" Kendall held out his hand, in it was the white chip,"Somehow, this controls us, makes us see you as something your not, and forces us to try and kill you." He dropped it onto the ground and crushed it with his foot. They stared at each other then Emily threw her arms around him. She started to cry as Kendall pulled her close to him. He held her for several minutes. She listened to the gentle whirring of his motor. Her eyes started to grow heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

Kendall sat silently as Emily slept peacefully in his arms. Mike had sneaked into the parts and service room to fix Foxy and Chica as best he could. Until he got back, it was just him and Emily. He looked at the clock "5:30" he looked down at her. He gently stroked her hair and she snuggled closer to him. It had been quiet since he had told her what had happened to him and he wanted to keep it that way. He realized that if she continued to work here, she would be in danger. He didn't want her to leave, but if she stayed, she could die. Then again, if she was put into a suit, they could be together. He shook his head,"no, that's not the life she should live. She should make her own decisions." Emily stirred a little and opened her eyes. Kendall chuckled to himself. He had thought he'd never see those bright green eyes again, and yet, here she was. A noise from the hallway caused him to perk up his ears and look down the hallway. Mike had tried to give him some upgrades while Emily was out. Mike had tweaked his eyes so they could see better in the dark. He could see the toy version of Chica making her way towards them. Kendall figured he could take her and prepared for a fight. He noticed the Freddy head still resting on the desk and had an idea. He grabbed the mask and started to strap it to Emily's head as gently as he could. Emily was still half asleep as the mask was strapped to her face,"Kendall? She asked sleepily. He hushed her and told her to hold still. He finished strapping the mask on and settled back into a sitting position. Toy Chica entered the room and looked around. It's eyes focused on Kendall and Emily. Kendall prayed that the mask would work. The newer animatronic stared at them for a minute then turned and walked out of the room. Kendall sighed in relief as he undid the mask. He pulled it off. Emily was awake now,"Why did you do that?" He looked at the mask he held in his hand,"Apparently, if you wear this, the new guys think your just an old costume. Her eyes widened,"you mean that there was one of those things in here?" He nodded,"she stared at you for a minute then left, and even if she had attacked, I would've torn her apart." Emily thought for a moment, then looked back up at him,"They're probably not bad. I mean, if we removed the chips, they'll stop trying to hurt me right?" Kendall thought about it for a moment then nodded,"You could be right..." She grew a little excited,"if we get rid of the chips, they could be friends!" Kendall smiled at her,"I'll check tonight, okay?" She nodded then took a deep breath as a bit of pain shot from her stomach. She groaned and Kendall held her close,"Don't move too much." He hugged her,"I'm sorry I hurt you. I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't stop myself." She sat up a bit and lightly kissed him on the cheek,"It's okay, that wasn't you." He smiled at her and she smiled back. Just then, the 6am bell rang. Kendall stood, set Emily down in her chair, and started to walk back towards the service room. "Kendall? Where are you going? He didn't answer. He walked down the hallway and disappeared into the darkness.

Boy I'm tired! Until next time, this is Cap'n Morgan222 signing off.


	6. Chapter 6: The Joy of Creation

Decided to post the new chapter today. Enjoy!

Emily sat in her chair, all alone,"Why had Kendall gone? Was something wrong?" She tried to get out of the chair but stopped herself. She let out a cry of pain that echoed down the empty hallway. Mike came running around the corner,"You okay?" He asked. She nodded slightly. Mike looked at the clock "6:08" your shift is done. You can go home now." He helped her up and walked her to her car. She slid into the car and sighed in relief. Mike tipped his cap and turned to leave,"Wait!" She called after him. He turned,"yeah?" She took a breath before saying,"I'm guessing I'm gonna have to keep this a secret?" He smiled at her,"you're learning." She didn't return the smile and sped off down the road.

Emily sat in her apartment, deep in thought. How had Kendall possessed that suit? She thought for a moment then grabbed her cell phone and dialed her friend,"hey Kara, I want you to come to work with me tonight. I need your help." "What for?" Kara asked. "I'll tell you when we meet." Emily replied. She hung up. Kara was a good friend Emily had met in high school. She was good with machines and may be able to fix the animatronics.

Emily stood outside the pizzeria, waiting for Kara,"11:00" she said to herself. She wanted to have as much time as possible before the animatronics came to life. A gray car pulled in just then and parked next to her car. A girl a bit taller than Emily got out. She had long red hair she wore in a ponytail. She wore jeans and a faded high school tee shirt. "Hey Emily! Been a while hasn't it?" Emily nodded and gave her a hug,"come on, I'll show you what to do." They entered the pizzeria.

Emily led Kara past the last remaining janitors to the stage. The new animatronics seemed to stare at them as they approached. Due to their facial-recognition, they actually were. Emily pointed to them and whispered,"There's a chip in the back of their heads. Could you remove them?" Kara looked at her, confused,"Why am I doing this?" She asked. "Just do it please." Emily pleaded. "I don't want to get into trouble." "You won't," Emily said,"please just do it." Kara stared at her then shrugged. She pulled herself up onto the stage. And opened the panel on the back of Toy Freddy's head. "There's no chip in here Emily." She said. Emily was shocked,"keep looking, it has to be there somewhere." Kara worked her way through the network of wires and electrical components,"there's nothing here Emily." She said after several minutes of searching. Emily couldn't believe it,"Check the others." She said. They searched the others, but the results were the same, no chip. They returned to the stage. Kara ran a hand through her red hair,"Why am I doing this Emily? I've been here for an hour and I haven't found a single thing." Emily felt her heart stop, she looked at the clock "12:05" they were out of time. She heard a low laugh coming from the prize corner. Kara noticed too and they both turned to face it. A song started to play, it sounded like the nursery rhyme "Pop goes the Weasel" only warped and creepy. Emily looked at Kara and she looked back at her,"Is this some kind of joke Emily?" Kara said crossly. "N...no" Emily stuttered. Kara stared at her,"this is some kind of prank isn't it." Emily grabbed Kara's arm,"we need to get out of here, now." Kara shook her off,"haha, very funny. I'm not falling for it." She marched into the prize corner. Emily held her breath and waited. The music stopped and Emily felt fear creep into her heart. She glanced nervously at the animatronics, but they remained still, staring straight ahead. She waited, a minute ticked by, then two, then three. She couldn't take it anymore and crept to the prize corner.

She peered around the corner and into the prize corner. It was darker in this room than any other place in the pizzeria, and it gave off a creepy vibe. She petered into the dark,"Kara?" She whispered. No one answered. Swallowing the lump that was building in her throat, she walked slowly into the prize corner. She saw the counter where they handed out prizes and Balloon Boy down the hall. She waited for a few minutes, trying to see if he'd move. He didn't. She noticed a box in the corner next to the prize counter. She heard a low laugh come from the box. She tensed and pulled her flashlight out of her pocket and flipped it on. She screamed as she saw what had happened. Kara was slumped over on the ground, like a puppet that had it's strings cut. Floating over her was what looked like a puppet. It's face was painted into a smile, and it's eyes were empty black holes. She stood petrified at the scene. The Marionette fixed it's gaze on her and said with a hollow demonic voice,"They will know the joy of creation." She screamed and turned to run, but Toy Freddy and the gang loomed over her, their eyes completely black. Freddy grabbed her arm and began to push her towards the Marionette. She struggled against his grip and screamed as loud as she could,"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Three blurs crashed into the new gang and Emily was knocked to the ground. She looked up and saw Kendall and old Foxy and Chica standing in front of her. "GET OUT OF HERE EMILY!" Kendall screeched. They threw themselves at the new animatronics. Kendall sunk his teeth into Toy Freddy while Foxy slashed at Toy Bonnie. Chica slammed into her counter part, driving her to the floor. BB and the Marionette watched the fight. Emily felt something drip onto her arm. She gasped and looked up. Mangle was hanging from the ceiling, her jaw inches away from her head. She screamed and ducked just in time. She ran out of the room as fast as she could, Mangle following.

The old animatronics fought with all they had, but the new animatronics were too much for them. Kendall's arm had been severely damaged and his left eye was broken. Foxy's ear had been ripped off and most of his suit was gone and Chica was pinned to the floor by counterpart. The new animatronics forced the old ones down to their knees in front of the Marionette. The puppet floated in front of Chica and touched her head. Chica screamed as her eyes turned completely black. She swayed on her knees for a few moments then crumpled to the floor."CHICA, NO!" Foxy screeched. He struggled furiously against the animatronics grip. The Marionette moved to him and did the same thing. Foxy let out an ear-piercing screech as his eyes turned black. He shuddered, then keeled over on his side. The Marionette moved to Kendall and leaned until his face was inches from Kendall's."You will know the joy of creation."

MWAHAHAHAH! Cliffhanger! Ah, I'm tired.


End file.
